1. Technical Field
The present disclosure concerns a process for producing precast concrete parts, a precast concrete part and a wind power installation.
2. Description of the Related Art
When constructing high towers or pylons based on prefabricated segment parts or precast concrete parts, it can happen, because of production tolerances, that precast concrete parts which have to be placed one upon the other do not fit together in the optimum fashion.
To avoid that problem typically an equalization layer, for example mortar, is applied on the building site to a join surface or a flange of a precast concrete part, in which case that equalization layer must then harden on the building site, that is to say it must attain a minimum strength. That requires, inter alia, compliance with minimum meteorological demands which are dependent on the material of the equalization layer. If those minimum demands are not met or if the equalization layer is incorrectly applied then there is the risk of flaws or inadequate setting and so forth.
DE 101 33 607 A1 describes a process for the production of a precise precast concrete part.